The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dogaurgralightpink’.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and early-flowering Gaura plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Gaura plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2014 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code number GR-0014, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code number GR-0007, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in June, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaura plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since July, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.